chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin
Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin (previously''' Firelock-Reddan', birth surname unknown) is a wiccan vampire who was adopted by the Firelock-Reddan family. She does not know who her biological parents are or if she has any blood-related siblings, though she has recently met her biological aunt. She was the first known wiccan vampire, though her family's bloodline have later been shown to possess wiccan gifts also. History When Hope was a week old, she was left on the doorstep of the Firelock home. A note was left with her, addressed to Tannith Firelock, which explained that Hope's unidentified mother was unable to take care and provide for Hope as she was on the run. This was due to her being in an unsafe situation, fleeing from hunters. For Hope's best interest she decided to leave Hope in the hands of Tannith, new Queen of the vampiric world, as she hoped that Tannith would be a good influence upon Hope. The note named her as Hope, but didn't have a surname for her or the name of her mother or any other birth family. A few days after Hope's arrival, she was sent a book of 'Spells & Potions', also known as a 'Book of Shadows'. Within this she found another letter, hidden at the back, giving her some more information about the book's subject and her own identity. Along with the letter there was a spell. Hope read the spell, as it was meant to give her information about what she was and how she'd become that way. The vision-like experience which resulted from this revealed the past of Hope's ancestor vampire. It revealed how she was cursed by witches to become something near a witch after she had killed one of their coven, as it was considered by both species that becoming similar to the other was the worst thing possible. This showed why she, and all of her descendants including Hope, have wiccan based powers. All her decendents will have a wiccan gifts in addition to vampiric traits, meaning that they will all be able to perform some form of witchcraft as well as also being a vampire. The spell also revealed something of the Hunters' past to Lleucu Firelock, but the nature of this revelation is unknown. As Hope was a younger girl, she saw that Mason was becoming fond of her. She began trusting more in him and began a relationship with him. She learned how to use her wiccan gifts well and with ease, with the help of the book that she was given. Mason too tried to assist her in potion making, by collection unusual ingredients that she needed. Hope learned of the forthcoming battle against the Children of the Moon and the Braşov Coven, and tried to find ways she could help. She read a spell to give her guidance and answers which provided her with another vision-like experience. Although the vision was not what she had hoped for, it did reveal that Mason would die in the battle ahead. Mason shortly proposed to Hope before the Battle Of The Children Of The Moon and said that they would get married, if he lived. During the battle, Hope knew that she had to save Mason and thus casted a spell to draw Death into her. Instead her adoptive mother sacrificed herself and died in the process. Tannith was however returned to life by Lowri Capet. When Mason's mother went missing, Hope began helping him to search for her, and their investigation led them to a vampire named Seline whom Lola had visited previously. Hope noticed tools of witchcraft around the woman's home. She asked Seline what she knew of what had happened to Lola, but Seline instead sensed Hope's own path when their hands connected. Seline predicted that Hope would marry Mason and that they would have one child, but that Mason would then die. While speaking to them, she accidentally betrayed the fact that she'd known Hope's biological mother. When Hope noticed this, Seline admitted that Melinda had been her sister, showing Hope her own path in the past. She also revealed that Hope's biological father had died protecting Melinda from hunters shortly before Hope's birth. Wiccan Vampire As a vampire, Hope has enhanced senses, greater speed, better agility, stamina and strength thus making her unbeatable against humans. Hope has normal vampiric skills but seems to have a particular good sense of smell, better than some of the vampires within her coven. She has soft skin and as a vampire, she is naturally beautiful. Hope is considered by Mason as being so beautiful that his gift would still not make him as attractive as her, it being impossible. Hope however is a wiccan vampire, this means that she has the same normal vampiric traits as other vampires, but also has her own special gift which is associated with powers that witches or people who believe in Wicca would have. Special Gifts 'Witchcraft' Hope has the gift to perform the magical act of witchcraft, allowing her to cast spells and make potions. This is due to her having part wiccan blood in her, thus allowing her to perform a variety of magic by reading spells that will do various tasks as the same potions will do. Hope has shown to use this gifts many times, and so far has shown no limit to what the spells cannot do. It seems there is a wide variety of what spells and potions can do. Because her ancestor was cursed to be wiccan, all of Hope's younger maternal ancestors were wiccan vampires also, as is her aunt, and so will the next generation of Hope's family be too. So far, Hope is the only wiccan vampire to be able to perform both spells and potions, although one ancestor could just perform spells and not create potions. It is thought that the 'Books Of Shadows' that she inherited was written by her ancestors. Coven As Hope has grown up into the same coven as her adoptive family, Hope is a part of the Firelock Coven. She plays a role in the coven alongside others, as she helps to enforce the vampiric laws. Being a unique vampire, she uses her wiccan gifts to help her coven in certain tasks. The members in the coven are the following: *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Grey *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Alessia Grey *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Hunter Firelock-Reddan *Keatley Firelock-Reddan *Kyran Firelock-Reddan *Raven Firelock-Reddan *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Carina Capet *Danielle Capet *Stella Capet *Phoebe Capet *Vyasah Capet *Levi Capet *Kyler Capet *Chase Capet *Caleb Capet *Jack Calwin ''(deceased) *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Lyle Bennet *Braedan Bennet *Nickolas Grey *Loretta Grey *Molly Grey *Savanna Brenner *Elle Bishop Physical Appearance Hope as a small child had brown curly hair and bright violet eyes. She was charming, cute and adorable. As she grew to her full age, her beauty also grew. She now has long brown hair and light violet eyes. She has a roundish face and adorable smile. Her aunt Seline has told her that she inherited her eyes and smile from her biological mother. Mason often describes her as being the most beautiful vampire ever in existence, and that if he was to use his gift, she will still be more attractive than him. This only shows how Hope's physical appearance is not only beautiful but attractive and greater than another vampire's gift. Hope is of average height and has a small, thin body structure, similar to her mother-in-law's. As a vampire, Hope is natually beautiful, and has skin that is soft as butter and is described as being divine. Mason often describes Hope and has stated that she has a model's figure but not the height, though he will not like it if she was taller than him anyway. Hope's favourite colour is violet and she often wears clothing of that colour. She has an engagement ring that is violet also. Etymology The name Hope means in English "trust" or "belief". This could refer to Hope being a trustful person and believing in others. It could also mean that she could induce hope into others. The name was chosen by her birth mother, however her birth surname was not given. Her adoptive maternal surname Firelock means "firearm" or "fire forge" whilst her parternal surname Reddan means "red". Red is often a symbol for flowers and even blood, which may show its meaning of Hope needing to feed on blood to live. Also the colour red is often linked with fire, which may be linked with her maternal surname. Once she marries Mason, she will also additionally take his surname of Calwin, a French name meaning "bald". She will choose not to use the name Malus in order to avoid offending her adoptive family, but this name means "evil" and refers to that coven and family's reputation and evil deeds. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Type 2